


Love In A Hot Climate

by Marblez



Category: Our Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marblez/pseuds/Marblez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Dawes loves Captain James. </p><p>Captain James loves Molly Dawes. </p><p>Smurf loves Molly Dawes. </p><p>Molly Dawes loves Smurf. </p><p>Wait…what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer –** I don’t own ‘Our Girl’ and have just borrowed the characters, setting and basic plotline for the duration of this story.

 **Summary –** Molly Dawes loves Captain James. Captain James loves Molly Dawes. Smurf loves Molly Dawes. Molly Dawes loves Smurf. Wait…what?

 **A/N –** AU from somewhere around Ep. 3 or 4 (basically I didn’t kill Smurf)

 **Warnings –** Threesome M/F/M (eventually), Canon-Typical Violence

 

**~ Love In A Hot Climate ~**

**~ Chapter One ~**

 

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

After the constant noise of bunking in with all the lads the release peace of the female quarters at Camp Bastian was...weird.

"You alright, Mol?" Jackie asked softly from her own bunk where she lay reading an out of date magazine.

Molly sighed.

"Yeah..." she eventually mumbled.

"Yeah, because that's convincing," Jackie pointed out sarcastically, dropping the magazine down onto her pillow as she rolled over to face her friend. "What is it?"

"It's..." Molly began before cutting herself off, shaking her head. "It's not important."

"If it's upsetting you it's important," Jackie countered. "I heard about the incident with the little girl..."

"Bashira," Molly offered automatically.

"...is it to do with that?"

"No," Molly sighed. "I mean not really. I'm worried about her but that's...that's not...it's too quiet."

"...too quiet?" Jackie responded in surprise, raising her eyebrow as she listened to the sound of a helicopter taking off something nearby.

Molly shifted uncomfortably.

"Not like that," she muttered, fiddling with her phone. "I mean in here. I just...I guess what I'm trying to say is I miss all the lads and their bullshit."

Jackie smiled sadly in understanding.

"Anyone in particular?"

"What?" Molly demanded, her back stiffening as she felt her cheeks flush uncomfortably. "No."

"Really?"

It was pretty obvious that Jackie didn't believe her.

"No," Molly emphasised, folding her arms across her chest as she stared up at the ceiling of the tent.

"Uh-huh."

Molly rolled away from her friend.

"It's all right if there is someone in particular that you miss, you know?" Jackie offered, picking up her magazine and returning to her earlier position reclining on her bed. "We are allowed to form attachments. We're only human, you know?"

"No we're not," Molly countered somewhat sullenly. "Army regulations come before everything, including but not limited to love."

"Ouch."

Molly sighed.

"Who used the regs against you?" Jackie asked.

Molly flinched, Captain James' handsome face flashing in the back of her mind.

"No one important," she managed to answer softly. "Why is love so complicated?"

"This isn't just about the regs is it?" Jackie asked softly, perceptive as ever. "What's going on, Mol?"

"I..." Molly sighed heavily. "I've fallen for someone. I thought he'd fallen for me too but..."

"Out came the regs?"

"Out came the regs," Molly confirmed. And then her mouth just seemed to take over. "Plus I've got Smurf already professing his flipping love for me, the twat, so..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Jackie demanded, literally throwing her magazine away as she jumped up from her bed to stand over Molly. "It's not Smurf you're in love with?"

"What? No!" Molly protested, pushing herself up on her elbows . "He's my mate. That's all."

"But the two of you are always flirting with each other," Jackie pointed out, her hands moving restlessly as she spoke. "You spent your leave together!"

"As mates, nothing more," Molly protested, sitting up properly to stare up at her friend. "Does everyone think me and Smurf are...?"

"I thought he was the one you were talking about," Jackie announced instead of answering. "I thought..."

"No, it's not Smurf," Molly said firmly with a shake off her head , ignoring the image that flashed in her mind of Smurfs disappointed face when she'd walked away from him. "I don't think of him that way..."

"So you've just been leading him on?" Jackie demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

Molly jumped up from her bed, pushing her friend back.

"I haven't been leading anyone on!"

Jackie frowned.

"So you don't like him?" she asked.

"No."

"So you wouldn't mind if I went after him?" Jackie asked, fixing her steely gaze on the smaller woman.

"...what?" Molly asked, confused.

"I stayed away because I thought you..." Jackie trailed off, sucking in a sharp breath. "So can I?"

"Yeah."

Molly frowned.

What was that feeling in her stomach, like an uncomfortable churning sensation?

She didn't care if Jackie set her cap at Smurf, did she?

She didn't love him.

Didn't he deserve someone who would love him?

"So...if it's not Smurf who is it?" Jackie asked, crossing to where she'd thrown her magazine to rescue it, smoothing out the pages.

That churning feeling got stronger.

"No one important."

Why couldn't everything go back to being as simple as it was before?

Why was life so bloody complicated?

~ * ~

 **A/N –** This is actually an old story that I’ve had half-written for a while and have just begun working on again in order to help me get over my writers block for some of my other stories. Comments & Suggestions welcome. X


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer –** I don’t own ‘Our Girl’ and have just borrowed the characters, setting and basic plotline for the duration of this story.

 **Summary –** Molly Dawes loves Captain James. Captain James loves Molly Dawes. Smurf loves Molly Dawes. Molly Dawes loves Smurf. Wait…what?

 **A/N –** AU from somewhere around Ep. 3 or 4 (basically I didn’t kill Smurf)

 **Warnings –** Threesome M/F/M (eventually), Canon-Typical Violence

 

**~ Love In A Hot Climate ~**

**~ Chapter Two ~**

 

"Where did that come from?"

Corporal Kinders wasn't the only one frowning across at where Smurf and Jackie were sat close together, blatantly flirting over a pizza.

"She likes him," Molly sighed, trying to focus her attention on deciding what she wanted to order for dinner. "He obviously likes her too."

"But I thought..."

The look Kinders gave her made it pretty clear what he thought.

"It's...complicated..."

Why she felt comfortable admitting that to Kinders she didn't know.

"Because of the Captain."

It was a statement, not a question, and it had her spinning round in the queue to stare up at him in shock.

He chuckled.

"Come on, Dawsey, I'm not blind," he muttered. "You like the Captain and, if I'm not very much mistaken, he likes you too."

Something inside of Molly seemed to deflate, her shoulders slumping.

"So I'm right?" Kinders asked softly. "About you and the Captain?"

"Yeah..." Molly sighed. "But nothing's gonna happen."

"And am I right about Smurf?"

"You haven't actually said anything about Smurf..." Molly pointed out .

"He likes you."

Since when was Kinders so informed on her non-existent love life?

"Yeah..."

"And you...?" Kinders asked softly.

"He's my mate."

"Ouch," Kinders winced. "Hope you let him down a little but more gently than that."

Molly flushed guiltily.

"I'll take that as a no, you didn't, shall I?" Kinders sighed. "So is that why you gave your friend over there the green light?"

"How do you know...?"

"It's pretty obvious, Dawsey," Kinders interrupted her, patting her shoulder sympathetically.

"Since when did you become such a..." Molly trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

Only one phrase came to mind.

"...teenage girl? Noticing who fancies who and all that?"

Kinders smiled.

"I'm the Corporal," he answered simply. "It's my job to notice what's up with my soldiers."

Molly sighed.

"I don't fancy him," she announced as firmly as she could manage.

"Ok."

"So why does it hurt to see him flirting with someone else?"

It was the first time she'd admitted it out loud, the first time she'd put her traitorous thoughts to words.

Kinders smiled sadly.

"Because maybe your subconscious knows something you haven't realised yet," he answered softly.

"But...I know what I like...who I like..." she protested weakly.

Her eyes fluttered over to Smurf of theories accord, taking in his bright smile as he folded another slice of pizza in half before stuffing the majority of it into his mouth.

What a dork...

The image of him playing with her brothers and sisters came to mind.

He'd been really good with them.

And the flowers.

He'd actually bought her fucking flowers.

"Don't I?"

She turned her pleading eyes on Kinders who smiled sadly down at her, reaching out to brush her hair back behind her ear.

Normally that would really annoy her.

It reminded her too much of...

Well, she didn't want to think about her dick of an ex.

"I think, Mol, that you are human," Kinders answered softly. "And that it is entirely possible to have feeling sfor more than one person."

Molly felt tears welling up in her eyes.

What the fuck?

She never cried, at least not over pathetic shit like this.

"What am I gonna do?" she all but whimpered, much to her embarrassment. "I don't..."

"Only one thing you can do, Mol," Kinders murmured softly. "Figure out who you can't live without."

Molly sighed.

He made it sound so easy.

How come it couldn't really be that easy?

She'd loved Captain James for months, ever since he'd welcomed her back after saving Smurfs life.

And, now that she thought about it, the feeling she'd been denying about Smurf had started about the same time, after she'd found out he was going to be all right.

Fuck.

Why was life so bloody complicated?

~ * ~

 **A/N** Sorry, Molly, it’s going to get worse before it gets better. That’s just how I write. Hope you enjoyed this second chapter. X


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer –** I don’t own ‘Our Girl’ and have just borrowed the characters, setting and basic plotline for the duration of this story.

 **Summary –** Molly Dawes loves Captain James. Captain James loves Molly Dawes. Smurf loves Molly Dawes. Molly Dawes loves Smurf. Wait…what?

 **A/N –** AU from somewhere around Ep. 3 or 4 (basically I didn’t kill Smurf)

 **Warnings –** Threesome M/F/M (eventually), Canon-Typical Violence

 

**~ Love In A Hot Climate ~**

**~ Chapter Three ~**

 

This couldn't be happening.

It couldn't be.

Not again.

"Stay with me, Smurf. Stay with me!"

Hot, red blood trickled out from beneath her fingers as she pressed her hands to the shoulder wound.

"Mol..." Smurf mumbled, his head lolling uselessly from side to side. "M'sorry...'bout...what I said..."

"No, don't you apologise, you tosser," Molly ordered him firmly, vaguely aware of someone pressed up against her back to protect her from the ongoing firefight. "It's me what needs to apologise. I hurt you, Smurf, and that's not something I never want to do. You hear me, Smurf? Smurf?!"

"No...need to...shout..." Smurf mumbled, frowning up at her. "Sir?"

Captain James voice came from her shoulder, letting her know just so it was protecting her.

"Yeah, I'm hear, Smurf."

The gunshots were winding down, signalling that their attackers were either beaten or on the run.

"M'sorry..."

"Smurf, no..."

Captain James' voice sounded choked and Molly couldn't blame him.

First it was Smurfs brother.

Then Smurf himself, the first time.

And now this.

"M'sorry I...tried to...steal your...girl..." Smurf mumbled, a single tear falling down his temple.

Captain James breathed in sharply.

"It's ok, Smurf," he eventually murmured, his voice trembling. "You don't have to apologise. You just have to focus on getting better."

Smurf smiled sadly.

Molly felt her heart lurch in her chest.

"Be happy, Mol...be happy..."

His eyes fluttered shut.

"No!" she screamed, her hand scrambling up to check is pulse. "Smurf! Smurf, can you hear me?!"

His pulse was still there, weak and fading fast, but still there.

"Don't you dare die on me, Smurf!" she screamed, her own tears spilling over as she did everything she could to help him, her training thankfully overriding her emotions.

Captain James was screaming into his radio, demanding that the Med-Evac "hurry the fuck up!"

"Don't you dare die on me, Smurf..."

There was no answer.

By the time the helicopter arrived and Molly found herself being pushed out of the way by the medical team his pulse was practically non-existent.

Her training kicked in once more, her voice listing the details of his injuries and the treatment she'd given before finally she cracked, trailing off with a pathetic whimper.

"Smurf..."

"We'll take him from here," one on the medics informed her quickly as they loaded him into the helicopter. "You see to the rest of your men."

"Don't let him die..." Molly found herself pleading. "Please..."

"We'll do everything we can," the medic reassured her and then they were gone, the helicopter lifting into the air and hurrying Smirf back to Camp Bastian and away from her.

"Dawes?" Captain James' voice was soft, every bit as shaken as hers. "Fingers needs you."

Her eyes snapped up, looking around the group of young soldiers before finding the man in question.

He grimaced in her direction, one hand pressing down on the back of the other as blood dropped slowly onto the sand beneath his feet.

Nodding to herself she made her way over to him, her hands automatically removing the gloves stained with Smurfs blood and replacing them with fresh ones.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Cut it on a fucking rock," Fingers answered, hissing as she moved his hand away to inspect the ragged cut. "Is Smurf gonna be ok?"

Molly paused, sucking on her lips.

"I hope so," she finally answered before setting to work washing out his wound and applying a dressing. "It'll need looking at properly when we get back but it'll be fine till then."

"You ok, Dawsey?" Kinders asked softly, putting his arm around her waist as she swayed whilst removing her second pair of gloves.

"Yes...no...I don't know..." she admitted weakly. "He can't die..."

Not until she'd told him.

Not until she'd figured out what to do about her feelings.

He couldn't die.

~ * ~

 **A/N** I’ve been baking a cake for my mum’s 60th Birthday this afternoon and thought I’d post this pathetically short chapter between making the cake and the icing. Hope you enjoyed it. X


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer –** I don’t own ‘Our Girl’ and have just borrowed the characters, setting and basic plotline for the duration of this story.

 **Summary –** Molly Dawes loves Captain James. Captain James loves Molly Dawes. Smurf loves Molly Dawes. Molly Dawes loves Smurf. Wait…what?

 **A/N –** AU from somewhere around Ep. 3 or 4 (basically I didn’t kill Smurf)

 **Warnings –** Threesome M/F/M (eventually), Canon-Typical Violence

 

**~ Love In A Hot Climate ~**

**~ Chapter Four ~**

 

"Dawes."

Looking up from her hands, restlessly moving on top of her knees as she sat in the uncomfortable chair Molly found herself facing an equally worried looking Captain James.

"Any word?"

"Still in surgery, sir," she answered softly, her voice every bit as choked as it had been in the field.

Captain James nodded sharply, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose before he suddenly sat down in the chair to her right.

"Do you love him?"

His question was soft but earnest.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, too tired and worried to do anything else. "I didn't think I did but...I...I don't know..."

Captain James nodded slowly.

"And me?" he finally asked.

Molly felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, wiping away her tears. "I still love you. I haven't stopped loving you despite what you said about putting the Army first..."

Another nod from Captain James.

"I didn't think I deserved you, you know?" she murmured suddenly, turning to look at him. "I thought...I thought you were out of my league. But then you started to..."

He sighed.

"I'm not out of your league, Molly," he murmured softly. "No ones out of your league. But I am your Captain."

"I don't care!" Molly hissed. "Why the fuck..."

Someone somewhere shushed her.

"Why the fuck should it matter?" she continued, her voice little more than a whisper as she locked her piercing gaze with his. "I love you. You love me. Tomorrow we could both get blown to smithereens so why the fuck should it matter that you're a fucking Captain and I'm nothing more than a lowly Private?!"

He was obviously visibly shaken by her words but somehow managed to force out his own.

"What about Smurf?"

Molly's eyes snapped back to the doors leading into the operating theatre, the windows covered.

"He loves me," she murmured, her voice quivering with emotion. "And...I don't know. I think I love him too. No, I know I love him too. I've put it off. I've buried it, not wanting to admit it but...yes...I love him."

And she did.

"And me."

It was a statement, not a question, but the confusion in his tone left her with no choice but to answer.

"Yes. I love him and I love you. And that's why I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do."

And then came the tears.

Ugly, heart wrenching tears that left her hunched over in her chair, struggling to breath.

His arms were around her in a second, pulling her body into his lap and holding her close, rocking her gently as though she was a child.

"Is everything all right, Captain?"

The voice was kind but unfamiliar.

"Yes," Captain James answered softly. "Everything's fine. Sorry."

"No need to apologise," the unfamiliar nurse murmured. "Can I get you anything?"

"A sweet tea for my medic would be greatly appreciated," Captain James answered softly, still rocking the now whimpering Molly in his arms.

For a moment neither of them said anything, just clung to each other.

"I can see why you'd love him," Captain James finally murmured. "And I know why he loves you. Same reasons I do, I expect."

"But I can't love both of you," Molly whimpered, wiping her nose on the cuff of her sleeve as her head came to rest on his strong shoulder. "It's not fair on either of you..."

"I think, once Smurf is back on his feet, we need to talk," Captain James said softly, choosing is words carefully. "All three of us."

"Kinder said I need to figure out which of you I can't live without," Molly mumbled, more tears falling. "But I don't think I can live without either of you..."

"And that's why we need to talk," he murmured, pressing his lips to her messy hair. "Once Smurf is better."

And so, together, they waited.

Moly moved back into her own seat when the nurse brought her the requested cup of tea, smiling weakly up at the unfamiliar woman as she took it and took a long sip, ignoring the scolding temperature.

The hours seemed to drag by, each of them fidgeting restlessly but neither of them talking any more.

And then finally, just when the waiting was approaching an unbearable limit, the doors opened.

Molly leapt up from her seat, empty paper cup falling from her hand as she approached the emerging nurse.

"Nurse? Is he..." she trailed off, looking back towards Captain James who had hurried to join her. "Is he..."

"He's a very lucky young man."

Molly gasped.

The world tipped sideways suddenly, her vision darkening as all the blood rushed into her ears.

"Molly!"

She was vaguely aware of the panic dominating Captain James voice, of the arms catching her body as it crumpled and lowering her to floor.

But darkness was calling and she embraced it with a smile.

Smurf was alive.

~ * ~

 **A/N** Sorry for the short chapter but I’m in the process of writing some seriously long chapters for my other stories so keeping this short was nice and refreshing. Hope you enjoyed it. Comments & Suggestions welcome. X


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer –** I don’t own ‘Our Girl’ and have just borrowed the characters, setting and basic plotline for the duration of this story.

 **Summary –** Molly Dawes loves Captain James. Captain James loves Molly Dawes. Smurf loves Molly Dawes. Molly Dawes loves Smurf. Wait…what?

 **A/N –** AU from somewhere around Ep. 3 or 4 (basically I didn’t kill Smurf)

 **Warnings –** Threesome M/F/M (eventually), Canon-Typical Violence

 

**~ Love In A Hot Climate ~**

**~ Chapter Five ~**

 

"What's it’s I hear about you fainting on account of little old me?"

Molly has never been more grateful to hear Smurfs teasing voice, his welsh accent making sound almost like he was singing.

Inexplicably tears blossomed in her eyes, threatening to spill over as she offered him her response.

"Keep dreaming, you welsh wanker."

His smile was worth everything.

Her heart thudded in her chest.

"So they tell me I'm one lucky bastard," he announced cheerfully.

"You won't be for long," she warned him. "Not once your out of here. Then I'm going to kill you myself for putting me through that."

Smurfs smile faltered.

"Sorry, Mol..."

"Oh, it's not just Molly you need to apologise to," Captain James announced as she stepped into the ward, nodding briefly to the only other patient before moving to stand opposite Molly. "You ever do that to me again, Smurf, and you'll wish like hell the Taliban were better shots."

Smurf smiled weakly.

"Understood, sir."

"That said its good to see you looking better, Smurf," Captain James continued, his tone infinitely gentler as he reached down to place a hand on the welsh mans uninjured shoulder. "But no more gunshots."

"I'll try, sir."

"I called your mum," Molly blurted out suddenly, shifting uncomfortably as both men turned to stare at her.

"What? Why?"

"Because of something she said to me," she answered softly. "About when she was told your brother had been in an incident and then they came back and told her he was gone. But when they came and told her you'd been in an incident they never came back again."

"Fuck..." Captain James hissed, shaking his head with disapproval.

"She never told me that," Smurf mumbled, looking shocked.

"She didn't want to worry you," Molly explained. "So this time once we knew you were going to be ok..."

"And you were conscious again," James put in teasingly.

"I knew it," Smurf crowed happily.

"Shut up," Molly ordered. "Anyway I called her to let you know you were going to be ok."

"How was she?" Smurf asked.

"Upset. Relieved. Pissed off. With you, I might add," Molly answered with a soft smile.

"What did she say?"

"That boyo of mine had better stop giving me fucking heart attacks or I'll come out there and tan his backside, army rules or no army rules," she repeated in the worst welsh accent known to mankind.

Smurf burst out laughing.

"Never do that again," James orders her but he too was smiling.

"She'd do it and all," Smurf chuckled, shaking his head from side to side in wonderment.

Suddenly he turned serious.

"So about what I said..."

"Smurf..." Molly sighed.

"I can't remember everything but I do remember..." Smurf trailed off, glancing back and forth between Molly and James. "I said..."

"Smurf," Captain James interrupted firmly. "You're right in that we do need to talk about what was said and about what has been going on. But not here. Not now."

"Sir..."

"Once you're better and off the morphine," James ordered firmly. "Then the three of us will sit down and talk about everything."

His tone left no room for argument.

"Yes, sir."

"Molly?"

Molly nodded her own agreement.

"Good. Focus on getting better, Smurf. That's an order."

"Yes, sir."

~ * ~

 **A/N** I’ve been taking part in a writing challenge hence the lack of updates for all of my stories. I’m only able to update this because it was pre-written years ago. However this is as far as I’ve got so the next update might be a little while. LOL. Have to re-watch the series. Comments/Suggestions welcome. X


End file.
